dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Warly quotes
This page lists Warly's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Warly Tools Base Game * Axe- "A trusty companion in these environs." * Luxury Axe- "A golden chopper!" * Shovel- "I'm not the landscaping type." * Regal Shovel- "Shiny." * Pickaxe- "For those tough to crack nuts." * Opulent Pickaxe- "That looks nice." * Razor- "If only I had aftershave..." * Razor (can't shave)- "Nothing to shave." * Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." * Hammer- "For tenderizing boeuf!" * Pitchfork- "Proper farm gear." Shipwrecked * Machete- "I could chop a lot of onions with this!" * Luxury Machete- "Fancy slicer." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "To keep the dark at bay." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "To warm my fingers and roast sausages." * Campfire (high)- "The flames climb higher!" * Fire Pit (high)- "Maximum heat!" * Campfire (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." * Fire Pit (normal)- "Parfait." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should stoke the fires" * Campfire (out)- "I shall have to light you again." * Fire Pit (out)- "I like when it's warm and toasty." * Torch- "Not much for caramelizing creme brulee, but it will do for seeing." * Miner Hat (normal and out)- "Aha! Now that is using my head!" * Torch (out)- "Come back light!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Trick 'R neat!" * Lantern- "It is my night light." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Fire that cools?" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "The flames climb higher!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should stoke the fire." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "I shall have to light you again." * Moggles- "Neat vision!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (upon being built)- "I wonder if this could be converted into a pizza oven?" * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "Shine on!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "This fire's on fire!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "What a rustic delight!" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Is this a fire hazard, or a boating hazard?" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "It has my back." * Piggyback- "Cochon bag!" * Bird Trap- "Oh, roast bird... Hm, don't get ahead of yourself, Warly..." * Bug Net- "For catching alternative protein." * Fishing Rod- "I do prefer the fish market..." * Straw Roll- "A little better than raw ground." * Fur Roll- "Cozy." * Tent- "For roughing it." * Trap- "I do not wish to be so tricky but, the dinner bell calls me." * Honey Poultice- "First aid." * Healing Salve- "Soothing." * Umbrella- "I will try to remember not to open indoors." * Compass- ** N- " ** S- " ** E- " ** W- " ** NE- " ** SE- " ** NW- " ** SW- " * Compass (generic)- "Hmm, no reading." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Now this I can use!" * Luxury Fan- "Why is it so big?" * Siesta Lean-to- "Comes in handy after a big lunch." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Siesta in the dark? I think not." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "This is no time to close my eyes!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My hunger trumps my exhaustion." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This does not strike me a relaxing place for siesta." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "A good nights sleep up in smoke." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Overcooked." * Thermal Stone- "A temperature stone." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Vanilla ice." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Still cold." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's warming up nicely." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Hot!" * Pretty Parasol- "A little shade is better than none." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Thatch you very much." * Booty Bag- "This will straighten my back out." * Sea Sack- "Wetter is better." * Chef Pouch- "My bag of chef's tricks!" * Tropical Fan- "Like a cool ocean breeze." * Silly Monkey Ball- "Seems like a waste of a good banana. Cute though." * Tropical Parasol- "Singing not in the rain!" * Anti Venom- "Could come in very handy." * Palm Leaf Hut- "The great indoors!" * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Empty pot, empty heart." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "A masterpiece takes time." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Nearly there..." * Crock Pot (finished)- "Ahh, fini!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "Home of the honeymakers!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "No more honey..." * Bee Box (some honey)- "There is some honey." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Honey jackpot!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "I can grow my own ingredients!" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Ah, couldn't be more fresh!" * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Fresh-picked produce!" * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Needs to be fertilized." * Ice Box- "Ah the Ice Box, she calms me." * Drying Rack- "Just like the chefs of the stone age!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "Not quite dry enough." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Ready to test on my teeth!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Tragique." * Bee Box (burnt)- "No honey will come from this now..." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I wouldn't put any seeds in there." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Now it is more like a rehydrating rack..." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Too dry! Too dry!" * Bucket-o-poop- "Sauce for my garden!" Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "Mussels aren't strong enough to resist this stick!" * Mussel Bed- "Imagine! Fresh mussels, whenever I desire!" * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "I would never leave home without it!" * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- "I threw that meal together!" * Fish Farm (empty)- "I'll have to sacrifice caviar ingredients for this." * Fish Farm (growing)- " * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "A centre for learning." * Alchemy Engine- "Oh, the things I'll learn!" * Thermal Measurer- "Splendid. I should like to know when the worm is going to turn." * Rainometer- "It measures moisture in the clouds." * Lightning Rod- "I do feel a bit safer now." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Electricity!" * Gunpowder- "Boom!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "That didn't cook very well." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "The fire seemed to like it." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Foresight is 0/0." * Rainometer (burnt)- "It measures exactly nothing now..." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "He's sleeping." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Make it snow!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Shall I fuel it up?" * Electrical Doodad- "Positively charged to get my hands on one!" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Couldn't hurt to hit the books now and then." * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "A small luxury." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Whistle while you work!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It's still running." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Nearly out!" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's run dry." * Quacken Drill- "It's tres heavy!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "For kebab-ing." * Ham Bat- "Mmm, meat popsicle!" * Boomerang- "Oh good, I have separation anxiety." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ouch! Stupid, horrible thing!" * Blow Dart- "They won't know what hit them." * Sleep Dart- "A sleep aid!" * Fire Dart- "Breathing fire!" * Football Helmet- "Made from pork, to protect my melon." * Grass Suit- "How much protection can grass provide?" * Log Suit- "Sturdy, but flammable." * Marble Suit- "Weighs a ton." * Bee Mine- "Weaponized bees." * Tooth Trap- "This is not a cruelty-free trap." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Heavy and hot." * Morning Star- "I feel electric!" * Weather Pain- "Does nature like being tamed?" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear and Spear Gun- "Would make me sick to use this on good meat." * Poison Dart- "A coward's weapon, alas..." * Coconade- "Weaponized food." * Coconade (lit)- "This will only burn for so long before..." * Spear Gun (empty)- "Now we're cooking!" * Spear Gun- "Long range kebab-ing." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "Ready. Aim. Fire." * Battle Spear Gun- " * Cutlass Supreme- "En garde!" * Horned Helmet- "Much more waterproof than a chef's hat." * Seashell Suit- "Seashell mail." * Limestone Suit- "With this I will be a stone man." * Cactus Armour- "If I prick enemies half as much as I pricked myself making it, it'll be worth it." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Suitable lodging for a feathered beast." * Birdcage (occupied)- "I now have an egg farm!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Sleep now, lay later." * Pig House- "Can I blow this down?" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "Looks like more than 3 little piggies in there." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Yoo hoo! Anybody home?" * Rabbit Hutch- "Do my eyes deceive me?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Hay look, a wall!" * Hay Wall- "Calling it a wall is kind of a stretch." * Wood Wall (held)- "Turns in a wooden performance as a wall." * Wood Wall- "Putting down stakes." * Stone Wall (held)- "I feel secure behind this." * Stone Wall- "Good stone work." * Chest- "Treasure!" * Sign- "What's the use in a sign around here?" * Potted Fern- "Nature. Tamed." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Mmmm BBQ!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "That was no carrot!" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That is what I expected." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Wood burns. Who knew? Me!?" * Chest (burnt)- "Its treasure-chesting days are over." * Scaled Chest- "Ooh la la, burnproof storage." * Sign (burnt)- "Overcooked." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "How calming." * Sand Castle (sand)- " * Prime Ape Hut- "Someone has a hoarding issue." * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Wildbore House- "How wild can they be if they live in a house?" * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "Citrus-infused walls!" * Limestone Wall- "Zesty wall." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- " * Dragoon Den- "I do not like these fellows one bit." * Sandbag (held)- "I was hoping it would be full of potatoes." * Sandbag- "Helps keep my dry environment dry." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Bonjour!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Looks like a rickety ride to someplace..." * Buoy- "A beacon to light my way." * Sea Chest- "I probably shouldn't keep perishables in it." * Ballphin Palace- "They're quite social creatures, no?" * Sea Wall (held)- "I could probably place this at sea without issue." * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I always wished to make a name for myself." Turfs Base Game * Carpeted Flooring- "Fists with your toes..." * Grass Turf- "Will I need to cut this?" * Other Turfs- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." Shipwrecked * All Turfs- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." Refine Base Game * Rope- "A bit too thick to tie up a roast." * Boards- "I wish I could grill a salmon on this." * Cut Stone- "Compressed stones, nice presentation." * Papyrus- "I could write down my recipes on this." * Purple Gem- "It holds deep secrets." * Nightmare Fuel- "Who in their right mind would want to fuel MORE nightmares?" Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Soft and crisp, all at once." * Limestone- "Made from petit fishy skeletons." * Empty Bottle- "I wonder what vintage used to be in this bottle..." * Coral Nubbin- "No coral in sight. Perhaps later." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Part of my soul is within." * Prestihatitator- "I won't even try to pronounce it..." * Shadow Manipulator- "It boggles the mind." * Pan Flute- "This will be music to somethings ears." * Night Light- "And I thought fluorescent tubes were a bad invention!" * Night Armour- "Am I crazy to wear this?" * Dark Sword- "This thing controls like a dream!" * One-man Band- "What a racket!" * Bat Bat- "A gruesome implement." * Belt of Hunger- "My appetite wanes..." * Chilled Amulet- "Brrrrrr!" * Nightmare Amulet- "I must be crazy to fool around with this." * Life Giving Amulet- "I wear safety." * Fire Staff- "Oven on a stick!" * Ice Staff- "Flash freeze poulet all over the place!" * Telelocator Staff- "Let us take a trip. I am not picky where." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It is operational." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It requires more purple gems." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "Voila!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Gem it!" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It won't be much good now." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Nothing but ashes." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "The darkness is all burnt up." * Old Bell- "Should I ring it?" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "This reminds me of something..." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "It played its last magic trick." * Dripple Pipes- "It plays a lilting tune." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Not exactly my specialty." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Ahh, fuzzy!" * Straw Hat- "Now I am on island time." * Beefalo Hat- "Fits perfectly." * Beekeeper Hat- "Essential honey harvesting attire." * Feather Hat- "What am I supposed to do with this?" * Winter Hat- "I know when to don this and not a minute sooner." * Top Hat- "For a night out on the... town..." * Dapper Vest- "I feel so much better all of a sudden." * Breezy Vest- "Fashionably refreshing." * Puffy Vest- "Toasty and trendy." * Bush Hat- "Snacks to go?" * Garland- "Who doesn't look good in this?!" * Walking Cane- "Now we are cooking with gas!" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Not quite my style..." * Fashion Melon- "Aaaahhhhhh sweet relief..." * Ice Cube- "Must I wear it?" * Rain Coat- "For a foggy Paris evening. Or here too..." * Rain Hat- "Better than a newspaper." * Summer Frest- "Well, it'll be hard to lose." * Floral Shirt- "When in Rome..." * Eyebrella- "Eye like it!" * Hibearnation Vest- "Furry refuge from the elements." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "I can feel the inspiration seeping into me! Wait, that's brain juice." * Snakeskin Hat- "Tres cool." * Snakeskin Jacket- "Function and fashion and four less snakes in the world." * Blubber Suit- "Desperate times call for desperate attire." * Windbreaker- "It is rude to break wind in public, but I will make an exception." * Tar Suit- "I hope there are no feathers around!" * Particulate Purifier- "Anything to keep poison out of my dinner!" * Sleek Hat- "Speeds me on my way." * Shark Tooth Crown- "Look upon your king!" * Dumbrella- "Ridiculous! I want one." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "These logs might be better suited to a fire..." * Raft- "Better than swimming, I suppose." * Row Boat- "Free me from the shackles of this island!" * Cargo Boat- "For long distance hauls." * Armoured Boat- "I am comforted by its sea-worthiness." * Encrusted Boat- "It's a bit wobbly." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "Is that as fast as it goes?" * Boat Repair Kit- "A most sensible traveling companion." * Thatch Sail- "This should speed things up." * Cloth Sail- "Now we're cooking with gas!" * Snakeskin Sail- "Perhaps I'll sail to a land of spices." * Feather Lite Sail- "I mostly want to pet it." * Iron Wind- "Zoom zoom!" * Boat Torch- "A light so I may sea." * Boat Lantern- "To sea what's coming!" * Boat Cannon- "I cannon wait to use this!" * Quackering Ram- "Excuse me everyone, out of my way, please." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "I can trick some delicious crustaceans into this!" * Sea Yard (running)- "Is my boat in need of a touch up?" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- "It's extracting tar quite vigorously!" * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "Ah! The life of a fisherman!" * Trawl Net (equipped)- "I hope the sea obliges my net with worthy catches." * Trawl Net (full)- "The net is full!" * Trawl Net (extremely full)- " * Trawl Net (detached)- " * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Spyglass- "To see how near I am to far." * Super Spyglass- "I knew sharks had an exceptional sense of smell, but their vision!" * Captain Hat- "I have been promoted!" * Pirate Hat- "I do not go in with these scoundrels. But I like the hat..." * Lucky Hat- "It makes me feel... dangerous." * Life Jacket- "Better safe than sorry." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "You can overheat swinging this thing too much." * Obsidian Axe- "You really build up a head of steam swinging this!" * Obsidian Spear- "Pull the trigger and voila! Dinner is done!" * Obsidian Armour- "Heavy and hot." * Obsidian Coconade- "These are a blast!" * Howling Conch- "The meat inside is gone, but the shell itself may still be of use." * Sail Stick- "Might make a good stirring stick." * Volcano Staff- "One must be careful with this." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Thule... thule... rolls off the tongue does it not?" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "The stories these tell... fascinating..." * Thulecite Wall- "Look at the carvings..." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "It appears all is well." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I feel some magic coming on!" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Magic hour!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Steady on." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Subsiding." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "This nightmare is almost over!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "Magic-less." * The Lazy Forager- "Here one minute, gone the next!" * Magiluminescence- "Puts some pep in my step!" * Construction Amulet- "For more savvy construction!" * The Lazy Explorer- "When I hold it it makes the world feel... fast." * Star Caller's Staff- "I could stir a huge pot with this thing!" * Deconstruction Staff- "I probably shouldn't stir soup with this." * Pick/Axe- "Oh I get it! Kind of like a spork!" * Thulecite Crown- "Seems unnecessarily fancy." * Thulecite Suit- "Ancient armor." * Thulecite Club- "I could tenderize some meat with this." * Houndius Shootius- "Wake up!" * Houndius Shootius- "This is my friend, Lazer Oeil!" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "A soldier of the exotic forest." * Lumpy Evergreen- "A coneless arbre." * Spiky Tree- "Would not want to brush up against you." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Sliced!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "There, now you cannot prick anyone." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "You will not be missed." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "The wood gives off a unique aroma when burned." * Evergreen (sapling)- "One day you'll be a tree." * Log- "An important aspect of my art." * Log (burning)- "Soon it won't be good for much." * Charcoal- "This, a grill and some meat and I'd have dinner." * Pine Cone- "Pine-scented!" * Marble Tree- "Did it naturally grow this way?" * Totally Normal Tree- "Tres suspicious..." * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "Magic building blocks!" * Sapling- "Those could be key to my continued survival." * Sapling (picked)- "There is nothing left for me to grasp!" * Sapling (burning)- "Those burn quite nicely." * Sapling, Grass Tuft Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Shall I bring it back to life?" * Twigs- "The start of a good cook fire." * Grass Tuft- "A common ingredient for success around here." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Plucked clean!" * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Could I get some fertilizer over here!" * Grass Tuft (burning)- "I never burn anything in the kitchen." * Cut Grass- "What shall I craft?" * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Berries!" * Berry Bush (picked)- "More will return." * Berry Bush (barren)- "They require care and fertilizer." * Reeds- "A small clump of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "There's nothing left to take." * Reeds (burning)- "The fire took to those quite nicely." * Cut Reeds- "Smells like green." * Plant and Marsh Plant- "I wonder if it is edible." * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Spiky Bush- "A prickly customer." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Not sure I want to do that again." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "It burns like any other bush." * Flower- "Charmant." * Petals- "Great in salads." * Evil Flower- "It even looks crazy!" * Dark Petals- "Not so great in salads." * Red Mushroom- "Can't get fresher than that!" * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It'll be hard to harvest like that." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "There's nothing there." * Green Mushroom- "Little champignon!" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "Did it eat itself...?" * Green Mushroom (picked)- "I eagerly await its rebirth!" * Blue Mushroom- "Ah, a blue truffle!" * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "It retreats from the light." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I hope there is room for more mush..." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "A bouquet of leaves." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Sliced!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "A new beginning..." * Sapling (withered)- "It could use some love." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Too hot for you." * Berry Bush (withered)- "The heat has stifled these berries." * Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- "It rattles." * Cactus- "I bet it has a sharp flavor." * Cactus (after picking)- " * Cactus (picked)- "It will live to prick again." * Tumbleweed- "What secrets do you hold?" Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "A tuft of usefulness." * Jungle Tree- "Gigantesque!" * Viney Bush- "I do wish those were grapevines..." * Snake Den- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "More will sprout in time." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "Sliced!" * Viney Bush (stump)- "How divine! It has been de-vined." * Snake Den (stump)- " * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "A waste." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" * Viney Bush (burnt)- "That smoky aroma makes me hungry every time..." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "Cute, no?" * Bamboo- "Could be fashioned into chopsticks..." * Vine- "Not a single grape on it..." * Grass (water)- " * Brainy Sprout- "Chewy rock, with a clever finish." * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (plant)- "I do not have much experience with this ingredient." * Seaweed (picked)- " * Seaweed Stalk- " * Mangrove- "I wonder what its water content is?" * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- "I'd say its current water content is zero." * Mangrove (stump)- * Palm Tree- "A good leaning tree." * Palm Tree (burning)- * Palm Tree (burnt)- * Palm Tree (stump)- * Palm Tree (sapling)- "It packaging is tough to open." * Palm Leaf- "These would work well in tamales." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Pardon, but are you sleeping?" * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- * Tidal Plant- "Inedible." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "I can hear the activity within." * Killer Bee Hive- "Not your average bees." * Honeycomb- "Just add milk!" * Hound Mound- "It smells wet." * Bones- "Hmm, soup stock..." * Touch Stone- "Looks like some sort of ritual stone." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's tugging on my mind." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Do not lick it. Your tongue will get stuck." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "And I'm in!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "The darkness lurks within." * Harp Statue- "Headless harps-men." * Marble Pillar- "I wonder how many counter tops I could get out of this..." * Marble- "Would make a nice counter top." * Rundown House- "Fisher folk live here. I can smell it." * Merm Head- "Its odor is not improving with time..." * Pig Head- "Ooh la la the things I could do with you!" * Pig Torch- "I wonder what it means?" * Basalt- "Made of strong stuff!" * Boulder- "Don't you go rolling off me." * Rocks- "Bite-sized boulders." * Flint- "Tool fuel." * Nitre- "How curious." * Gold Nugget- "Yolk yellow glowing gold!" * Grave- "I cannot help wondering what might be down there besides..." * Grave (dug)- "What have I become?" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's making a bit of a mess, isn't it?" * Animal Track- "These tracks point to fresh game." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "I have lost the trail..." * Animal Track (found)- "Game is close at hand..." * Wooden Thing- "It leads somewhere. And that is what I'm afraid of." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It requires something additional." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "It denies my access." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Where we shall go, thing?" * Ring Thing- "One ring to teleport them all!" * Crank Thing- "Definitely for a cranking action for some kind." * Box Thing- "This likely connect to a that." * Metal Potato Thing- "This I do not even..." * Worm Hole- "Am I really doing this?" * Worm Hole (open)- "That is no ordinary tooth-lined hole in the ground!" * Worm Hole (exited)- "I must be unhinged to travel so..." * Pond- "I can't see the bottom..." * Skeleton- "I have a bone to pick with you." * Spider Den- "A spider has to live somewhere, I suppose." * Spider Eggs- "This is probably a delicacy somewhere." * Rabbit Hole- "Thump twice if you are fat and juicy." * Walrus Camp- "Some outdoorsy types made this." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Yes, vacancy." * Sunken Boat- "Hey fella, need a wing?" * Sunken Boat (empty)- "Where did he go?" * Flotsam- "Could be a piece of the ship..." Reign of Giants * Ice- "That's ice." * Mini Glacier- "Brr!" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "It's just liquid now." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The trail is washed out..." * Burrow- "It is a nice hill, but I won't make a mountain out of it." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "What a pity rabbit season has ended." * Rundown House (burnt)- "That fire got the smell out." * Merm Head (burnt)- "I think it needs to burned again! Pee-eew!" * Pig Head (burnt)- "Not even the cheeks are left..." * Hollow Stump- "How many critters can fit in there?" * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Vacant of critters." * Glommer's Statue- "Must have been a pretty important... thingy..." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Ooops..." * Skeleton (self)- "I have a bone to pick with... m-me?" * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "Yikes! That boat had baaaad luck." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Come out, come out!" * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's and Merm Hut- "Fisherfolk live here. I can smell it." * Shoal- "Shining, sparkling snacks." * Wobster Den- "I am waiting for you!" * Coral Reef- "A rainbow sea rock." * Coral- "What shall I make with you?" * Coral Larva- "Bonjour, mon petit amie." * Limpet Rock- "A petit snail farm!" * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I have a soft spot for bivalves!" * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Magma Pile- "This rocks." * Krissure- "Watch that flame!" * Steamer Trunk- "Please have fresh underwear inside!" * Sandy Pile- "The sand has formed a small pile." * Sand- "Lots of tiny stones." * Sharkitten Den- "That seems like something I should steer clear of." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "A pile of sand like any other." * Volcano- "Oh, this gets better and better..." * Dragoon Egg- "What use is an egg that you cannot eat?" * Suspicious Bubbles- "What the deuce?" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "The beast is close..." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- " * Tar Slick- "I think there's tar down there." * Tar- "Adds a truly unique flavor to licorice." * Tar Trap- "The slowed pace gives you time to enjoy the scenery." * Tidal Pool- "It traps snacks." * Lava Pool- "Spicy!" * Mussels- "A delightful seafood dinner dwells there." * Mussels (with stick)- "The mussels will stick to this and I shall stick it to them!" * Slot Machine- "Maybe I'll win something tasty?" * Electric Isosceles- "Shouldn't I boat away from these?" * Octo Chest- "Any cold drinks in there?" * Debris- "Say again?" * Crate- "I hope a rations shipment lies within." * Wildbore Head- "Is someone making a gourmet jerky?" * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell- "What a pretty shell." * Poisonous Hole- "I smell trouble..." * Gunpowder Barrel- "Skull and cross bones is bad, yes?" * X Marks the Spot- "What shall I find?" * Rawling- "Your hair needs a brushing." * Watery Grave- "Let's open her up." * Wreck- "It sails no more." * Wooden Platform Thing- * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- "Definitely for a cranking action of some kind." * Screw Thing- "'This' likely connects to a 'that.'" * Wooden Potato Thing- "This, I do not even..." * Ring Thing- "One ring to teleport them all!" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder what's underneath that?" * Sinkhole- "Dare I?" *Rope to Surface- "Thank goodness!" * Red Mushtree- "I have seen the light: mushrooms do grow on trees." * Green Mushtree- "Surely mushrooms do not grow on trees here?" * Blue Mushtree- "Oh, divine tree of mushrooms--what else can you teach me?" * Light Flower- "Ah, a light in the dark." * Light Bulb- "Looks like candy." * Stalagmite- "I always get you upside down with stalactites..." * Stalagmite (pointy)- * Spilagmite- "I have no reason to investigate any further." * Slurtle Mound- "Yuck!" * Splumonkey Pod- "An absolute madhouse." * Fern- "How does anything grow down here?" * Foliage- "Feuillage." * Cave Banana Tree- "There must be monkeys close by..." * Cave Banana Tree (burning)- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- * Ruins Sinkhole- * Ancient Statue- "It gives off strange vibrations." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "It is broken..." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A structure from antiquity..." * Algae- "I can't see the bottom..." * Broken Clockworks- "Broken chess pieces?" * Relic- "Ancient kitchenware." * Relic (broken)- "A piece of culinary history has been lost." * Thulecite Fragments- "A pocketful of thule." * Cave Lichen- "Really scraping the barrel for produce here." * Ornate Chest- "It's quite magnificent." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- "I appreciate the attention to its aesthetic detail." * Nightmare Light- "Am I crazy or is this light not helping my situation?" Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "I believe it churns out volcanic doohickeys!" * Coffee Plant- "Does that bush grow... coffee beans?!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "I hope they grow back by tomorrow morning." * Coffee Plant (barren and withered)- "Come back, coffee!" * Coffee Plant (held)- "Coffee to go!" * Elephant Cactus- "A big prickly pickle." * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "Sword plant!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "The pickle will fruit again." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "Shall I bring it back to life?" * Cactus Spike- "Who shall I stick it to?" * Obsidian Boulder- "Blast! I cannot mine it!" * Obsidian- "Hot rock!" * Charcoal Boulder- "BB-q'ed." * Burnt Ash Tree- "I wonder what it used to be?" * Dragoon Saliva- "Dangerous and disgusting!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "Bonjour garcon, can you tell me... oh... I see..." * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It appears to be some kind of altar." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "It accepts offerings, I think." * Volcano (exit)- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "A tricky cheval!" * Clockwork Bishop- "You don't strike me as particularly spiritual." * Clockwork Rook- "What a rude contraption." * Damaged Knight- "Effroyable!" * Damaged Bishop- "You are grinding your gears, fellow." * Damaged Rook- "What a monstrosity!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What the devil...!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Gah! I think something hit me!" * Hound- "Angry chien!" * Red Hound- "Chien on fire!" * Blue Hound- "Away frozen diable!" * Hound's Tooth- "He lost a tooth!" * Spider- "You are not for eating." * Spider Warrior- "Does this mean you are even more war-like than the others?" * Spider (sleeping)- "It should make itself a silk pillow." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It is having a flashback to the war..." * Spider (dead)- "Good!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "It knew the risks." * Spider Gland- "Alternative medicine." * Silk- "Is that sanitary?" * Krampus- "What the devil!" * Krampus Sack- "Infinite pocket space!" * Merm- "Fish monger!" * Frog- "Frog, a delicacy." * Frog (sleeping)- "Bonne nuit, little snack." * Frog (dead)- "I'll eat your legs for dinner!" * Tentacle- "Calamari?" * Tentacle Spike- "This would stick in my throat." * Tentacle Spots- "Would make a decent kitchen rag." * Big Tentacle- "If only it were squid and not... whatever it is..." * Big Slimy Pit- " * Baby Tentacle- "If only it were squid and not what it...is..." * Guardian Pig- "Alright, alright, moving along." * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "Aggressions spoils the meat." * Ghost- "Can I offer you a ghost pepper?" * MacTusk- "Move faster than you'd think." * Wee MacTusk- "Oh, there's a little one!" * Walrus Tusk- "It won't be needing this anymore." * Tam o' Shanter- "Smells a little musty..." * Mosquito- "We disagree on where my blood is best used." * Mosquito (held)- "Ugh! I do not care to be this close to it!" * Mosquito Sack- "Ugh! It can only be filled with one thing." * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- "A spider that turtles!" * Spitter- "So many spiders!" * Batilisk- "If I only had a bat..." * Meat Bulb- "How alluring." * Fleshy Bulb- "Grow meat from the ground? Now I've seen it all..." * Eyeplant- "Alluring, no?" * Slurper- "It is not polite to slurp." * Slurper Pelt- "Wear this? What in heavens for?" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Ah, the old drop from the ceiling and commit violent acts act." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "I see nothing amiss here." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Dirty." Reign of Giants * Varg- "Leader of the pack." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "No thank you!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "What madness is this?" Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "I am not on the menu!" * Yellow Crocodog- "Don't eat me! I'm not even cooked!" * Blue Crocodog- "You look much too hungry!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Cannon fire! Time to pirate." * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "Ack! Away!" * Eyeshot- "How considerate of that dead thing!" * Pirate Ghost- "He may be a nice fellow, but I don't intend to find out." * Poison Mosquito- "You not only take, but you also give? Well no thanks, you!" * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Ugh! It can only be filled with one thing." * Snake- "Stay back or I'll turn you into something savory!" * Poison Snake- "I'll need to butcher you ever so carefully." * Snakeskin- "Would make a haute apron." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "Don't eat me, I'm not properly seasoned." * Stink Ray- "Ew, smells like its insides have gone bad." * Swordfish- "The grand poisson!" * White Whale- "I have seen the devil!" * White Whale Carcass- "That is quite a lot of dead whale." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "I wish I made my own fire!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Here's the beef." * Beefalo (follower)- "That's it, my friend. I lead, you follow." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "The meat slumbers..." * Beefalo (naked)- "Chin up, it'll grow back." * Beefalo Wool- "The beast's loss is my gain." * Beefalo Horn- "There's still some hairs inside." * Baby Beefalo- "You will fatten up nicely." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "Where there are bees, there is honey!" * Killer Bee- "Almost not worth the honey!" * Bee (held)- "Hi, honey." * Killer Bee (held)- "So sassy!" * Stinger- "I will feel stung if I cannot find a use for this." * Pig- "Who bred you to walk upright like that? Deuced unsettling..." * Pig (follower)- "I do have a magnetic presence, do I not?" * Pig (dead)- "He wouldn't want himself to go to waste, would he?" * Pig (sleeping)- " * Pig Skin- "Crackling!" * Bunnyman- "I have so many good rabbit recipes..." * Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- "Its texture is quite comforting." * Koalefant- "Ah, you have fattened up nicely!" * Winter Koalefant- "You can't get attached to cute meat." * Pengull- "A cool customer." * Rock Lobster- "Hmm... I would have to be careful to not chip a tooth." * Slurtle- "You would flavor a soup nicely. Your shell could be the bowl." * Snurtle- "Escar-goodness gracious!" * Slurtle Slime- "Nature giveth and grosseth." * Broken Shell- "If only I had crazy glue." * Shelmet- "Be the snail." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Allows me to turtle." * Splumonkey- "A new species of irritation." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "If only you were more turkey than vulture..." * Catcoon- "What perky little ears." * Cat Tail- "Chat noodle." * Volt Goat- "I had a goat once." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Goat milkshake!" * Volt Goat Horn- "For kabobs, perhaps?" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Why the long fishface?" * Blue Whale Carcass- "That is quite a lot of dead whale." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenose Ballphin- "Chipper fellows." * Dorsal Fin- "I'd imagine that hurt." * Jellyfish- "Meduse." * Jellyfish (held)- "Electric meduse for dinner?" * Water Beefalo- "Here's the beef!" * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Horn- "A lovely souvenir from a once powerful beast." * Baby Water Beefalo- "With some good grazing, you will fatten up nicely." * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "You reek of mischief and other kinds of reek." * Wildbore- "Does not look like a placid piggy." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It calms my mind to watch you flutter." * Butterfly (held)- "I hope you don't slip from my butter fingers." * Crow- "Raven stew perhaps?" * Crow (held)- "Shush, my pet." * Redbird- "Good afternoon, sir or madam!" * Redbird (held)- "It's soft, and surprisingly calm." * Snowbird- "This little fellow seems quite frigid." * Snowbird (held)- "Let me lend you my warmth, feathered friend." * Jet Feather- "A bird's feather, in truffle black." * Crimson Feather- "A bird's feather, in cherry red." * Azure Feather- "A bird's feather, in tuna blue." * Gobbler- "A fellow with excellent taste." * Eye Bone- "Its eye follows me wherever I go..." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It sleeps." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was sacrificed in my travels." * Chester- "You look cute and inedible." * Rabbit- "I haven't had rabbit in awhile..." * Beardling- " * Rabbit (held)- "Your little heart is beating so fast..." * Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- "A dash of glow." * Fireflies (held)- "My petit lightbulb pets." * Mandrake- "Have I discovered a new root vegetable?!" * Mandrake (follower)- "Do not pick! Do not pick!" * Mandrake (dead)- "I should like to get to the root of this mystery..." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Could use... an explanation..." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "My head... spinning..." Reign of Giants * Glommer- "I think I like it." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "Tres beau!" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "What a waste." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "It is no more." * Glommer's Wings- "A tiny delicacy." * Glommer's Goop- "Looks like bubblegum, tastes like floor." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Something dwells beneath there..." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Are you spying on me?" * Moleworm (held)- "How do you dig your new surroundings?" Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Magnifique..." * Crabbit- "Soon you will be a crab cake." * Crabbit (held)- " * Beardling- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- "I can smell you, my sweet!" * Dogfish- "You'll make a fine filet." * Sharkitten- "Veal of the sea." * Fishbone- "Picked clean..." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "You have a big mouth, mister." * Rainbow Jellyfish- "I see no reason to bother it." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- "I can't recall any parrot recipes..." * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "Such an amiable creature. Perhaps we could be friends?" * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull (normal and in water)- "I know you're just after my cooking." * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "You are all nose." * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "The caviar delivery service." * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "I see potential in this poultry." * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "It will become tastier with time." * Doydoy Feather- "A feather from my feathered friend." * Doydoy Egg- "Hello, breakfast." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Bon appetit!" * Baby Doydoy- "I should let it grow into more food." * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Come to me, precious!" * Fishermerm- "You bring the sea with you." Mobs- Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Leggy." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "No vacancy here." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Empty nest syndrome is setting in." * Tallbird Egg- "I wonder what its incubation period is?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Could use fried tomato and beans..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "There is activity!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "I hope you don't hard boil." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Oh you poor egg you are so cold!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "This is going to take some dedication." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "A hatching is in the offing!" * Smallbird- "Hello food... uh, friend." * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- "I suppose I could whip something up for you." * Smallbird (starving)- "You look famished!" * Smallish Tallbird- "You are sort of tall, I guess..." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Teenagers, always hungry!" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Are you trying to eat me out of base and home?" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Gah! Enough!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "I'm out of my element!" * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "I will not bend the knee to the likes of you!" * Spiderhat- "Well, it is on my head now. Best make the most of it." * Deerclops- "I once had a saucier who looked like that." * Deerclops Eyeball- "Giant eyeball... soup?" * Ancient Guardian- "Stay away!" * Guardian's Horn- "I wonder, if ground up into a powder..." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Oh, I don't like you one bit!" * Thick Fur- "Feels warm." * Moose/Goose- "I wish you were a little less moosey and a lot more goosey!" * Moose/Goose Egg- "By cracky I think I'll leave this egg quite alone!" *Moose/Goose Nest (empty)- " * Mosling- "Looking for your momma? I hope you do not find her." * Down Feather- "A plucked goose was here." * Dragonfly- "I'm not cut out for this." * Scales- "Hot to the touch!" *Lava Spit (hot)- "A chef-cuisinier never burns his fingers." *Lava Spit (cool)- "The top has cooled, barf creme brulee!" Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Let us not do anything we will regret, uh... sir..." * Quacken- "I can't take the heat! Get me out of this kitchen!" * Quacken Tentacle- "My poisons do nothing!" * Chest of the Depths- "What treasures do you hold?" * Quacken Beak- "Imagine the meals it could've eaten with that thing!" * Sealnado- "Nature's blender!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "I bet it's delicious, but I just don't have the heart to find out." * Turbine Blades- "Could work in a food processor." * Magic Seal- "It's just dripping with magicks!" * Tiger Shark- "I wish you were a tiger shrimp instead!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Well, it's edible." * Shark Gills- "It won't be needing these anymore." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "You! You...villain!" * Pig King- "Well, you've got the chops for it." * Wes (trapped)- "I'll get you out, mon ami!" * Abigail- "Apparition!" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Please do not squish me!" * Webber (grave)- " Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Salutations, my good simian fellow!" * Yaarctopus- "Try not to think about his delicious tentacles..." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Nature's perfect food." * Egg (cooked)- "Could use herbs..." * Meat- "I must remember to cut across the grain." * Cooked Meat- "Could use a chimichurri sauce..." * Jerky- "Could use chipotle..." * Morsel- "Fresh protein!" * Cooked Morsel- "Could use sea salt..." * Small Jerky- "Could use a teriyaki glaze..." * Monster Meat- "Hmmm, nice marbling..." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Could use... uh... I don't even..." * Monster Jerky- "Could use... better judgment..." * Leafy Meat- "Meat leaves? I'm so confused..." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Could use less oxymorons..." * Drumstick- "Dark meat!" * Fried Drumstick- "Could use a honey garlic glaze..." * Fish- "Poisson!" * Cooked Fish- "Could use a squeeze of lemon..." * Eel- "Anguille." * Cooked Eel- "Could use some cajun spices..." * Koalefant Trunk- "This meat has a gamey odor." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Not the finest cut of meat." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Could use... Hm... I'm stumped..." * Frog Legs- "I'm hopping with excitement!" * Cooked Frog Legs- "Could use garlic and clarified butter..." * Batilisk Wing- "Hmmm a stock made from batwings?" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Needs garlic..." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Don't worry, mon amie. I will make you delicious." * Dead Swordfish- "The grand poisson!" * Tropical Fish- "Catch of today!" * Dead Jellyfish- "Oh its petit face." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Could use sesame oil and chilis..." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "No sense letting it go to waste." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "You can really taste the 'rainbow'." * Dried Jellyfish- "Could use garlic..." * Raw Fish- "Doesn't even smell fishy it's so fresh!" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Tuna, packed in oil!" * Fish Steak and Cooked Fish Morsel- "Could use fresh herbs and butter..." * Fish Morsel- "I will honor this ingredient." * Limpets- "They have a salty aroma." * Cooked Limpets- "Smooth, salty, scrumptious." * Mussel- "Into my tummy you go! Good bi, valves." * Cooked Mussel- "Could use shallots and lemongrass..." * Roe- "I can make caviar with canapes!" * Cooked Roe- "Could use a squeeze of fresh lemon." * Neon Quattro- "Would you prefer to be scorched, or cracked?" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Sigh. It's not even seasoned." * Pierrot Fish- "How would you like to be a nice chowder?" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Ah, I should have saved the head for soup!" * Purple Grouper- "It couldn't be any fresher!" * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Pan-fried grouper with pigeon peas! Delectable!" * Shark Fin- "This looks rather bland." * Dead Wobster- "One step closer to my mouth." * Delicious Wobster- "Could use garlic-butter..." * Bile-Covered Slop- "That can't possibly be edible." * Dragoon Heart- "It is lifeless, yet surprisingly hot to touch." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Fresh fruit!" * Roasted Berries- "Could use a pinch of sugar." * Cave Banana- "A banana in a cave, I've seen it all now." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Could use oats and chocolate chips..." * Dragon Fruit- "So exotic!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Could use pudding and chia seeds..." * Durian- "That odor..." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Could use onions and chili..." * Pomegranate- "Wonderful!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Could use tahini and mint..." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Despite its name, it is mostly filled with delicious!" * Grilled Watermelon- "Could use mint and feta..." Shipwrecked * Banana- " * Cooked Banana- " * Coconut- "Its packaging is tough to open." * Halved Coconut- "Delectable." * Roasted Coconut- "Could use curry..." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "Corn! Sweet, sweet corn!" * Carrot (planted)- "Ah a fresh carrot!" * Carrot- "Fresh picked produce!" * Pumpkin- "I'm the pumpking of the world!" * Eggplant- "Aubergine!" * Popcorn- "Could use miso and lardons..." * Roasted Carrot- "Could use olive oil and cilantro..." * Hot Pumpkin- "Could use pie crust and nutmeg..." * Braised Eggplant- "Could use tomato sauce and Parmesan..." * Red Cap- "Perhaps I could make a good soup." * Green Cap- "Don't crowd the mushrooms." * Blue Cap- "What deliciousness shall you yield?" * Cooked Red Cap- "Could use cream and salt..." * Cooked Green Cap- "Could use butter and chives..." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Could use smoked salt and balsamic vinegar..." * Glow Berry- "Radiates deliciousness." * Lichen- "Hmm, odd." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Hope it doesn't prick going down." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Could use tortillas and melted queso..." * Cactus Flower- "Such a pretty flower from such a prickly customer." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "Sea produce!" * Seaweed- "I do not have much experience with this ingredient." * Roasted Seaweed- "Could use toasted sesame seeds..." * Dried Seaweed- "Could use Tamari..." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Yam-haw!" * Sweet Potato- "Starch never tasted so sweet." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Could use touch of curry and creme freche..." * Coffee Beans- "Glorious!" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Could use water..." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Runny eggs... crisp bacon... I could die happy now..." * Butter Muffin- "Delectable!" * Dragonpie- "Flaky crust, tart filling... heavenly!" * Fishsticks- "Crunchy golden on the outside, flaky and moist inside!" * Fish Tacos- "Takes me south of the border!" * Fist Full of Jam- "Simple, sweet, parfait." * Froggle Bunwich- "Ah, French cuisine!" * Fruit Medley- "Invigorating!" * Honey Ham- "Comfort food!" * Honey Nuggets- "Junk food is my guilty pleasure." * Kabobs- "Opa!" * Mandrake Soup- "What an otherworldly flavor!" * Meatballs- "I'm having a ball!" * Meaty Stew- "Warms my soul!" * Monster Lasagna- "What a wasted effort..." * Pierogi- "Mmmmm pockets of palate punching pleasure!" * Powdercake- "I would not feed this to my enemies. Or would I..." * Pumpkin Cookies- "I've outdone myself this time!" * Ratatouille- "A veritable village of vegetables!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "Ah, slightly smoky flesh, savory filling!" * Taffy- "I hope it never dislodges from my teeth!" * Turkey Dinner- "I'm getting sleepy just looking at it!" * Unagi- "More like umami! Ooooh mommy!" * Waffles- "Oh, brunch how I have missed you so!" * Wet Goop- "I am thankful my sous chefs are not around to witness this abomination..." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Edible art!" * Guacamole- "More like Greatamole!" * Ice Cream- "The heat is sweetly beat!" * Melonsicle- "I feel like a kid again!" * Spicy Chili- "Spice up my life!" * Trail Mix- "Energy food!" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Perhaps not my most complicated dish, but no less tasty." * Bisque- "Utterly divine!" * California Roll- "Classic Japanese fusion!" * Ceviche- "Truly what I live for!" * Coffee- "Magnifique!" * Jelly-O Pop- "Hmmm... An interesting flavor." * Lobster Bisque- "I've truly outdone myself!" * Lobster Dinner- "Being stranded is no reason not to eat well!" * Seafood Gumbo- "Incredible! Just like Nana used to make!" * Shark Fin Soup- "I used Nana's secret recipe." * Surf 'n' Turf- "Mwah! Perfection." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Is this not a thing of beauty?" * Monster Tartare- "This is a culinary abomination. I'm appalled." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "The artistry in this dish lifts my spirits." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Food that feeds the soul and nourishes the body." * Caviar- "Eat it with a clamshell or the flavor will be ruined." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Such a decadent dish!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "You may grow up to be delicious one day." * Carrot Seeds- "Future carrots!" * Corn Seeds- "The promise of so many more corn dishes!" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "They hatch dragonfruits." * Durian Seeds- "Even these smell..." * Eggplant Seeds- "Hatches more eggplants!" * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seedy seeds!" * Pumpkin Seeds- "Seed saver!" * Toasted Seeds- "Could use smoked paprika..." * Honey- "Nectar of the gods!" * Butterfly Wings- "I wonder what dish I could create with these?" * Butter- "I thought I would never see you again, old friend!" * Rot- "It is a sin to waste food..." * Rotten Egg- "Pew!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "This could use something... Anything." * Electric Milk- "Can I make this into cheese?" * Watermelon Seeds- "More watermelon, anyone?" Shipwrecked * Blubber- "This lard would feed a hungry fire!" * Brainy Matter- "Are these truly brain bits?" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "People often confuse yams and sweet potatoes. They're very different!" Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "Schematics!" * Gears- "The insides of those naughty machines." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "I miss ash covered cheeses. I miss cheeses, period." * Red Gem- "Fire burns within." * Blue Gem- "Such a cool blue." * Yellow Gem- "I miss lemons..." * Green Gem- "Ahhh, a rare attraction!" * Orange Gem- "I miss oranges..." * Beard Hair- "Disgusting." * Manure- "The end result of a fine meal." * Guano- "Poop of the bat." * Melty Marbles- "Someone must have really lost their marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "I'll hum my own tune." * Gord's Knot- "Some things can't be undone." * Gnome- "Somewhere a lawn misses you." * Tiny Rocketship- "A rocketship for ants?" * Frazzled Wires- "These almost look dangerous." * Ball and Cup- "A distraction of little substance." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Ah, memories of bathing." * Mismatched Buttons- "Buttons are not so cute." * Second-hand Dentures- "Man-made masticators." * Lying Robot- "He doesn't seem trustworthy to me.`" * Dessicated Tentacle- "I know no recipe that calls for this." * Dwarf Star- "Too much power to hold in one hand." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Stop staring at me or I'll kick dirt over you!" * Bone Shards- "I could make a hearty stock with these." * Old Bell Blueprint- " Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "The worst kind of gland!" * Dubloons- "Golden ham, golden honey, golden coin." * Hail- "Like icecubes." * Message in a Bottle- "I wonder if it is a menu?" * Spoiled Fish- "Such a shame..." * Snake Oil- "Why can't you be olive oil?" * Harpoon- "Time to catch myself some dinner." * Trident- "That's one giant fork!" * Peg Leg- "Why on earth do I have this?" * Orange Soda- "I can't pair this with anything." * Voodoo Doll- "Do they work with paring knives?" * Ukulele- "I prefer the lute, myself." * License Plate- "This has no business calling itself a plate." * Ancient Vase- "I should be careful with this." * Brain Cloud Pill- "An odd prescription." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Perfect for a candlelit dinner!" * Broken AAC Device- "What an interesting contraption." * One True Earring- "Fancy." * Old Boot- "I wouldn't wear this even if it was my size." * Sextant- "It looks expectant." * Toy Boat- "I'm afraid I won't fit." * Soaked Candle- "Not much of a candle then, is it?" * Sea Worther- "Sea-what?" * Iron, Bone, and Golden Key- "Some sort of menacing key." * Tarnished Crown- "Finally, the recognition I deserve. Does it get any bigger?" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I shall have to attempt that again." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That looks important." * Divining Rod- "A finely tuned radar stick." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Hmm, keep looking." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I've caught on something!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Warmer, warmer..." * Divining Rod (hot)- "I can almost smell it!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Is it a chopping block?" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "How do I turn it on?" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Preparation complete!" * Maxwell's Door- "What fresh devilment is this?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "I wonder what is in his record collection?" * Maxwell's Light- "A light is always welcome." * Maxwell Statue- "He is literally made of stone." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I must remember where this is..." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Darn!" * Sick Worm Hole- "These things can look worse?" * Nightmare Lock- "But where is the key?" * Nightmare Throne- "Heavy is the bum that sits on the throne..." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Free him!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Surely no one deserves such treatment!" Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- "Freeeeeeee!" * Freezing- "I'm... getting freezerburn..." * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "I'm also an accomplished butcher!" * Battlecry (prey)- "You look delicious!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "No part of you will go to waste, cochon!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "I hope it does not rain after I kill you!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "You will die, pest!" * Leaving combat- "There's no shame in running!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "Whew. I'm out of breath." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Noooo, those hocks, those chops..." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "I hope it didn't take any bites out of me." * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "That could have been worse." * Activated a Bee Mine- "The honeymakers are upon me!" * Dusk- "The dinner hour approaches." * Entering light- "A new day comes with the dawning light." * Entering darkness- "Darkness, darkness." * Doing things in the dark- "I cannot see a thing!" * Failed to do something- "I cannot do that." * Failed to craft something- "I am lacking the required ingredients." * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- "It is too bright to sleep." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My hunger trumps my exhaustion." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "This is no time to close my eyes!" * Hounds are coming- "I recognize that sound. Hunger." * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- "I do not like that sound one bit!" * Inventory full- "I cannot carry another stitch." * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- " * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Eating- "Magnifique!" * Eating (stale food)- "That was past its best-by date..." * Eating (spoiled food)- "Blech! Why did I allow that to cross my lips?" * Eating (painful food)- "Aarg! My stomach..." * Eating (prepared food)- "Delectable!" * Eating (Warly unique dishes)- "Tres magnifique!" * Eating (cooked food)- "Not very palatable." * Eating (dried food)- "A bit dry." * Eating (raw food)- "Blech. Completely lacking in every way." * Eating (same food, first time)- "I'd prefer some variety." * Eating (same food, second time)- "So bland." * Eating (same food, third time)- "I want to eat something different." * Eating (same food, fourth time)- "I can't stand this food." * Eating (same food, fifth time and beyond)- "Enough already!" * Hungry- "I need food..." * Earthquake- "Not a comforting sound..." * Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "That was much too close!" * Overheating- "I'm baking like a souffle..." * Tree Shelter- "I am thankful for the protective embrace of this tree." * Wetness (low)- "I've been lightly spritzed." * Wetness (medium)- "I am getting positively drenched." * Wetness (high)- "I fear I may be water soluble!" * Wetness (highest)- "I'm wetter than a dish rag!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Everything is slicked..." * Smoldering item- "I fear that that is about to cook itself." * Burnt- "Charred..." * Giant arrival- "I do not like that sound one bit!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "Sleep in a burning bed? I think not." Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "Not a comforting sound..." * Volcano eruption- "Incoming!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "I do believe they wish me harm." * Sealnado is coming- "I do not like that sound one bit!" * Map border approaching- "The implications of this are murky..." * Entering map border- "Oh dear me, I have reached the point of no return..." * Exiting map border- "I have emerged from the edge of the world." * Riding wave- "Whoaaaa!" * Boat losing durability- "Oh no... I can't die on an empty stomach." * Boat leak- "The vessel is damaged..." * Boat sinking- "My situation appears very grim..." * Boat sunk- "Into the soup!" * Trawl Net full- "The net is full!" * Crabbit escape- "I was going to make you into a beautiful dinner!" * Wrong world- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I am triumphant!" * Accomplishment completed- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Ugh! What an eye sore." * Deadly Feast- "I would not recommend this." * Skull Chest- "What an ominous container." * Golden Pitchfork- "A golden fork for a giant, oui?" * Boat- "To cross the open water." * Home- " * Sunk Boat- "The sea claims everything and does not bargain." * Lava Pit- " * Lava Pit (normal)- " * Lava Pit (low)- " * Lava Pit (out)- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "I pity whoever trips this." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "Someone or something does not want me to tree-spass." * Pig Tent- "Sure to deliver sweet dreams." * Poison Frog- "A poison hopper." * Peacock- "Pea-ka-boo!" * Mr. Skittish- " * Swimming Horror- " Removed Base Game * Battlecry- "I will butcher you!" * Entering darkness- "Darkness..." * Entering light- "Light brings another day." Shipwrecked * Seashell Suit- "Mail after a fashion." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Good day!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "So long." * Gas Mask- "How am I going to eat with this thing?" * Raft- "Better than swimming I suppose. If I could swim." * Wildbore House- "How wild can they be if they live in houses?" * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "In time, more will sprout." * Seashell- "There's nothing edible left inside." * Blubber- "This fat would feed a hungry fire!" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "The promise of another yam harvest!" * Wrong world- "This seems to point to points unknown." Trivia * His quote for a Tar Suit ("I hope there are no feathers around!") may be a reference to the act of tarring and feathering a person. * His quote for the Ring Thing ("One ring to teleport them all.") is a reference to The Lord of the Rings trilogy. * His quote for a Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish ("You can really taste the "rainbow".") is a reference to the Skittles brand of candy. Category:Character Quotes